


These Are The Hands

by Erin_Riwen, LLAP115



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Ink, M/M, Relationship Advice, Traditional Art, Watercolors, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/pseuds/LLAP115
Summary: Harry and Draco get married, with a little help from family and friends





	These Are The Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lettersbyelise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersbyelise/gifts).

> Writer's note:
> 
> So, this little fic is for the most lovely and talented Elise. I hope that this birthday is wonderful and that you have many, many more to come. I'm so grateful you're my friend. Love you sweetie!
> 
> Thanks also to my amazing partner in crime, Tami. You are so talented and helpful and wonderful in so many ways. Thanks for the alpha, the beta, the art, the parts you practically rewrote! You're the best!
> 
> Special shout out to my amazing Squee Squad. It's been a challenging year for me and you have all been there for me. I'd have struggled so much more without you. You brighten every single day for me and I love you all!
> 
> Artist notes: 
> 
> Darling Elise!!! Bon anniversaire!!! Even weeks, months late, we still hope you enjoy our little present ;D It took me ages to find the time and mindset to work on the art... somehow creating them traditionally worked a lot better! No undo button ;) So now you have 1 completely traditional piece (black pen/ink on paper), 1 mixed media piece (water colour & ink & digital additions) and 1 completely digital piece ;D
> 
> Thank you, Suzi, for collaborating with me, it was so much fun!!! <3 can't wait to work on more with you ;D
> 
> And lots of love the the Squee Squad. You're the reason I'm not jumping from wall to wall in my home office :*

__ _13 June 2010, The Burrow, after Sunday dinner_  
  


The various members of the Weasley family lounged about, full of Molly’s Sunday roast dinner and incredible blackberry crumble. Harry and Draco were no exception, exchanging a surprised look when Arthur approached them and asked them to join him in his shed so he could show them something. Harry smiled encouragingly at Draco and the two men followed Arthur out into the cool evening. Arthur closed the door behind them, cast a silencing charm and indicated the three chairs set up in the center of the shed.

“What’s going on, Arthur?” Harry asked curiously. “You look so serious.” He curled his fingers through Draco’s when the cool hand sought his.

“I am serious, son, but nothing is wrong,” he replied with a smile. “I just wanted to talk to the two of you away from the prying ears and multiple opinions of my wonderful family. They mean well.”

“I love them, you know that,” Harry assured Arthur, “but I understand.”

Arthur smiled and nodded. “I just wanted to talk to you both about how things are going. I mean, with you two and the wedding preparations and everything. You know, Harry, I’d never try and replace your father or yours, Draco. I couldn’t, nor should I, but you’ve asked me to step in, to give a father’s blessing and I’m really honoured to do that. I just couldn’t help but feel like I should at least ask if you needed anything else from me?” 

Harry felt Draco stiffen beside him and his thumb rubbed lightly over Draco's knuckles. 

"Draco," Arthur said gently, "I don't mean this to be painful for you. I know your situation is new and difficult. I just want you both to know I'm here if you need anything."

Harry nodded, leaning into his fiance to comfort and support him.  He smiled at Draco when those cool, grey eyes lifted and gazed into his own. "It's okay, love."

Draco took a deep breath and squeezed Harry's hand before he spoke. "Arthur, I...I really appreciate your concern about me. I'm still adjusting to life without my father...," he paused as his voice cracked on the last word. “He was so wrong in so many ways, but–," he spread his hand, his head down.

"But he's still your father and it hurts, I know, son," Arthur responded quietly. A heavy quiet fell in the small shed. After a moment, Arthur continued. “I remember the things my own father said to me before I got married. Perhaps they will help you both in some small ways.” He adjusted in his chair before continuing. “He told me that life constantly changes, sometimes for the better, sometimes not. This marriage is a partnership in both. Be steadfast in your loyalty to each other, even when you disagree. Remember even in the worst of times that you chose each other and that the sun will rise again, even if it feels at the moment that it never will. Stay close to each other, but don’t forget to give each other breathing room. Sometimes, when Molly and I disagree or the outside world gets to us, she needs to cook and I need to be here – to sort out feelings and thoughts or just to throw things around a bit in frustration. That’s good and healthy. Create a space for each of you to go and do that, but never make that space off limits to each other. Let whoever gets themselves back together first be free to come and seek the other out. Also, whether it’s children or family or friends or work, never, ever forget that you as a couple need to be priority. If you don’t put your partner first, you’ll lose sight of what counts and everyone suffers.” 

He paused, taking a breath, his hands clasped between his knees. “When we first started having children, we had this pride issue. We chose to have them and they were our responsibility and that was that. Well, frankly, we drifted apart. We spent no real adult time together and our relationship suffered because of it and we nearly threw in the towel.”

Harry stared at Arthur. He couldn’t imagine the two of them apart, divorced, the family split in half. 

“It can happen to the closest of couples, Harry. That’s why it’s so important, both of you,” Arthur continued, “to not be afraid to ask for help, whether it’s advice or a safe place to go for a short while or babysitting. To take time off from work, even work you love. To always take into account the feelings of your partner when things are tough because, believe me, they’ll be tough. Sometimes it’s silly stuff, but it can make you really crazy. Things like, the fact that they put things away differently than you would or they like the house cold and you like it warm or they like the dark and you hate it. Sharing your life with someone means compromise and that’s hard, whether you are an only child who never had to,” he said, looking at Draco, “or a child who was never allowed to do anything else," glancing at Harry. "Just always remember, you love each other, respect each other, are best friends as well as partners and lovers. That will get you through anything. It’s served us well through wars and losing a child as well as enjoying successful children and the blessings of grandchildren. Always remember that you are a team.”

Arthur stopped and leaned back in his chair, waiting.

“Arthur,” Harry said, finally, his fingers still locked with Draco’s, “thank you for that.” His voice was thick with emotion. “I’ve wondered at times in my life what advice my father would have given if he’d had the chance. I think he might have said similar things and it’s very good advice.” Harry gave Arthur a bright smile, then looked at Draco. “You ok?” he said, nudging him with his shoulder.

Draco nodded, his face an unreadable mask, well, unreadable to anyone besides Harry and perhaps Narcissa. Raw emotion is what Harry saw behind Draco’s calm exterior, hidden in his stormy grey eyes. Draco licked his lips, looked over at Arthur and took a deep breath before speaking. 

“Thank you, Arthur,” he said quietly. “That was excellent advice that I will take very seriously. I very much want this to be a happy and successful marriage.” He glanced back to Harry: “We’ve been to hell and back to be here together. Sometimes I don’t know why we work, we’re so different and can make each other so crazy, but in the end, I’ll do anything I can to make this work.”

“Me too,” Harry said quietly, leaning forward to brush their lips together in a brief, chaste kiss.

“Then you’ll do just fine,” Arthur said with a smile and stood up. “Firewhiskey?” he asked, walking over to a non-descript cabinet.  
  


~~~~~  
  


_16 June 2010, The Wyke, Grasmere, Lake District - moving in day_  
  


Harry bent over, checking on the steaks in the oven, grinning when he heard a noise behind him.

“Now there’s a lovely sight, that perfect arse,” said his fiance in his posh voice that went straight to Harry’s cock.

“Which is all yours, after dinner,” Harry retorted, closing the oven door and turning to wrap his arms around Draco’s slender waist and brush their lips together.

“You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Potter, but as amazing as this smells, I will concede to your terms.”

“Smart man, especially since we have wedding plans to finish.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Don’t remind me. Whose bright idea was it to plan moving into our new house and having a wedding all within a few weeks?”

Harry laughed. “Yours, actually.”

Draco just groaned, then pulled away and helped Harry finish preparing their first meal in their new home.

Over perfectly grilled steaks and jacket potatoes, Harry pulled out the list. “I spoke to McGonagall today and she said we were welcome to have the wedding at Hogwarts and that she’d be honoured to officiate. She’ll talk with Professor Flitwick about the music.”

“I was afraid she’d say no,” Draco said quietly, “after all, I’m...”

“Not the person nor in the situation you were then,” Harry finished for him, his eyebrow raised as if challenging him to disagree. “Forgive yourself, love. The rest of us already have.”

Draco’s glanced away for a long moment, then he cleared his throat and returned his gaze to Harry. “What’s next on the list?”

“Well, Hermione’s taking care of the rooms for us to dress in and flowers for the wedding party, your mum and Molly are handling the decorating, Ron’s handling coordinating with the house elves on dinner. Arthur’s taking care of the ribbons. We have a cake tasting appointment tomorrow at 3.” At Draco’s frown, Harry sighed. “I really am truly sorry, love. I know you’re disappointed and if they had an opening sooner than in a year, I’d consider waiting. This will still be lovely, you’ll see.”

“I know, it’s fine. I’m just disappointed.” Draco finally gave him a small smile. “Not enough to postpone the wedding, mind.”

“Oh good, because I can’t wait to be married to you.” Harry’s grin turned slightly wicked. “What do you say we go and christen the bed in our new house?”

Draco was up and out of the room in a shot; Harry laughed as he ran to catch up.  
  


~~~~~  
  


__ _ 2 July 2010, Hogwarts, early morning_  
  


Hermione was standing by the large fireplace in the Great Hall when Ron stepped through. He smiled and kissed her cheek. “Alright, I’m here. How’s it going?”

“It’s crazy, so much to do,” she said as they made their way through the hall toward the entrance. 

Hogwarts had been a flurry of activity for several days leading up to the ceremony. Friends, family and staff alike worked tirelessly to decorate the Courtyard and Great Hall, with Harry and Draco directing the efforts. The castle was restored and gleaming once more, the scars of war repaired though not forgotten. 

As they exited the Castle, Ron let out a low whistle. “Bloody hell, this is huge. There must be a hundred chairs in there.”

“One hundred twenty two to be exact,” Hermione said with a grin. 

In the Courtyard stood an open-sided tent, wrapped in billowing white with stands of floral bouquets mixed with lilies and narcissus. Chairs sat ready for the guests and the entire area was charmed against the ever-changing Scottish summer weather. 

The pair passed through the tent area and entered a doorway just off the courtyard. “These rooms are where the wedding party will gather and get ready,” she explained as they walked down the hall. “Your first job is to take this map I’ve drawn of this hallway and make signs for these doors. I’ve already assigned the rooms, you just need to create the signs and post them for me.”

“Sure, love,” Ron said with a grin as they entered one of the large rooms. Ron waved to several school friends before making his way to the table with his supplies.

~~~~~

  
  


_ 3 July 2010, Hogwarts, Ante room near the main courtyard, just after noon_  
  


Draco paced the length of the small room, fretting, mumbling under his breath ‘needs a babysitter’, ‘had one job’ before turning and beginning again.

“Draco, darling, you’re working yourself into a strop and that never ends well. He’ll be here.” Pansy paused from filing her nails to look up when things grew quiet. Her eyes widened at the look at Draco’s face and she steeled herself for whatever tirade he was about to unleash on her, however undeserved it was. 

As he opened his mouth, a firm but gentle voice broke the silence with one word. “Dragon.” Narcissa stood up from the chair in the corner and returned her son’s look with one of her own. He froze, then wilted, and when she opened her arms, he moved into the warmth of her embrace. “Be calm, my dragon, he will be here and there will be a good explanation. There is plenty of time. All is well.”

Draco’s posture relaxed as he took a deep breath. He was still standing there when he heard a noise just outside.

Harry burst through the door like a whirlwind, eyes flashing and smile bright. As he locked his gaze with Draco's, he stopped short and the brightness of his smile started to fade. He took in the tension in his beloved's face and the comforting position of his future mother in law.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Draco asked, his voice tense. 

Harry blinked, then nodded before responding. "I know exactly what time it is, love. I have been … busy, but watching the time." Without missing a beat, Harry's smile returned. "I promise I'll be ready on time and it was for a good cause." 

As if on cue, Pansy moved toward the door and Narcissa kissed Draco’s forehead before pulling away. “We will wait for you two outside.” 

When the door closed behind them, Draco's lips thinned and his eyes narrowed. "What was so important you'd make our wedding a secondary priority? I can't believe you, really I can't!"

Harry sighed, pulling off his shirt and trousers, then unzipping his garment bag. Linen pants in hand, he shook his head as he spoke. "Draco, do you really think so little of me? I was tending to a wedding detail because I want this to be perfect for you, you berk. So, just be happy. It's our wedding, I'm here, this is happening, just be happy. I love you, you know.'' With that last comment, Harry kissed him firmly and smiled. "Now, help me get dressed."

Draco huffed dramatically and muttered under his breath: "So help me, Merlin..." before pulling out Harry's tie from the garment bag, throwing it over his own shoulder and resolutely stepping up to Harry, who had begun buttoning his shirt. Draco batted Harry's hands away and grumbled in an half-smirk: "Let me help you with that."

Once dressed, as Harry straightened his collar in front of the mirror, Draco leaned forward pressing lightly into Harry's body, his lips next to his ear. He felt Harry shiver as his warm breath ghosted over his ear: "Thank you for wanting everything to be perfect for me. Let's go get married."   
  


~~~~~  
  


A knock on the door came as Harry was brushing his hands down the front of his jacket. Draco opened the door and smiled. “Arthur. All set then?”

“All set,” Arthur said, entering with his hands draped in colour. 

“Let’s see,” Harry said, turning to him. 

Arthur laid the ribbons on the table, careful not to crease them. “I hope you both like them,” he said nervously. “I know how important this is and I thought about it a lot before choosing.”

“I’m sure it’ll be perfect, Arthur,” Draco assured him, his hand touching his shoulder affectionately. “They are beautiful and the colours are … fitting,” he said with a grin.

Arthur chuckled. “I suppose they are. Anyway, to explain. I chose the number three based on Celtic tradition but it just felt right to have the six colours so I paired them like this.” He pointed to the three sets of woven silk ribbons with the small medallions attached at the ends. 

Harry ran a finger over them tenderly, then smiled. “They are perfect! Thank you.”

Another knock at the door before it opened and Ron peaked in. “It’s time, yeah?”

Harry and Draco shared a look while Arthur gathered the ribbons and the four of them made their way to the large courtyard doors where Molly, Narcissa and Teddy waited. Arthur handed each of the ladies a set of ribbons, keeping the last for himself before leaning to whisper to Teddy. With a nod, he stood tall and took his place and they all listened for their music cue.

With everything in place, Harry heard Draco’s deep breath and he took one of his own. His stomach was swirling and he was shaking when he felt a cool hand slip into his and squeeze lightly. Looking over, Harry was overwhelmed at the depth of love he felt and how clearly he saw that love reflected back. They were together in all the ways that mattered, so this was nothing to be nervous about. He returned the squeeze and smiled as the first notes began to play.  
  


~~~~~  
  


Professor Flitwick stood on his podium, conductor baton in hand, waiting for his signal. When the signal was given, Flitwick tapped his baton lightly on the lectern and the Hogwarts Concert String Quartet began to play. 

As the music filled the courtyard, everyone rose and faced the rear to watch the processional. First was Arthur, with Molly on his left arm and Narcissa on his right. The three carried long, colourful braided ribbons and were all smiles on this warm, summer day. As they reached the first mark, Teddy began his walk, holding a silk pillow with two rings in the center. When all four were standing at the arbor, the music shifted and Draco appeared around the corner, his fingers linked with Harry’s. They were wearing identical off-white linen pants and waistcoats with long sleeve dress shirts and off-white linen jackets. Harry’s shirt was a soft green, Draco’s lavender and in the breast pockets of their jackets were a small bloom of flowers in shades of yellow and orange; lilies for Harry, narcissus for Draco. They made their way down the long aisle, smiling at friends and family as they passed until they stopped under the ivy-covered arbor at the front.

Minerva smiled at them both. “Welcome, gentlemen to Hogwarts. I’m honoured that you’ve asked me to officiate your wedding.” Raising her eyes to the gathered crowd, she continued.

“Harry and Draco have chosen a traditional handfasting ceremony to symbolize their entering into the bonds of marriage with the addition of the giving of rings.”

At this Teddy stepped forward and held the pillow in front of the two men. Draco took the simple platinum band, engraved with their names and their wedding date and turned to Harry, looking straight into those bright emerald eyes. 

_“This ring symbolizes my eternal love for you, the full circle that you and I have travelled to be here together and the fidelity that I pledge to you for the rest of my life.”_ With that, he slipped the ring onto Harry’s left hand. 

Harry picked up the second ring, identical in every way to his own, and looked up, just as his beloved smiled, the tiny lines around his eyes pulling at Harry’s heart. 

_“Draco, you and I have struggled in the past, to listen, to communicate, to understand and it’s taken us a long time to get here, but there’s nowhere I’d rather be than by your side. You can count on me, my loyalty and fidelity for the rest of our lives.”_

When the ring slipped into place, Draco lifted his trembling hands to rest on Harry’s face and brushed their lips together, chaste but with so much promise. A ghost of a breath brushed across his face as Harry’s lips parted afterward. The moment hung heavy between them, the look they shared steady and sure. 

Teddy moved to sit with his grandmother, breaking the moment and Harry and Draco turned back to Minerva. She smiled at them, looking proudly at each of them before she continued.

“Gentlemen, if you will join your hands at the wrists.”

Smiling, they turned back towards each other, clasping each other’s right wrist with their right hands, then each other’s left wrist with their left hands, forming an infinity knot with their arms. When they were done, they looked into each others eyes and Minerva continued:

__ _“Today you are holding the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you, as you promise to love each other forever on your wedding day._  
_These are the hands that will work alongside yours as together you build your future._  
_These are the hands that will passionately love and cherish you through the years and will comfort you like no other._  
_These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief fills your mind._  
_These are the hands that will wipe tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and tears of joy._  
_These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children._  
_These are the hands that will help you hold your family together as one._  
_These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it._  
_And these are the hands that – even when wrinkled and aged – will still be reaching for yours and expressing the same tenderness they do today with just a touch.”_

As she spoke, Harry fought tears and he could see Draco was as well. They were trying to be strong for each other. There was no doubt, if one broke down, so would the other.

“Now we will have the chosen family members present the handfasting ribbons,” Minerva said quietly, stepping back.

Molly carried the first of the three sets of silk ribbons, red and gold, braided together. She stepped before Harry and Draco, her eyes bright and face set as she fought to control her emotions. Clearing her throat softly, she spoke. _“I’m honoured today to stand here for your mum, Harry, and give you both a mother’s blessing.” She lay the ribbons over their joined wrists and continued. “Red and gold for Harry, but also red for strength, courage and passion; gold for unity, longevity and prosperity and the lion charm to represent Harry’s lion heart.” _She gave them each a watery smile and whispered, _“be happy”._

As Molly took her place to the side, Narcissa moved quietly, carrying the braided green and silver ribbons, then took her moment in front of the couple. She was the epitome of grace and decorum but her eyes gave her away, especially as she looked at her son. _“I am so honoured to be here to give you both a mother’s blessing as well. I wish you both such joy.” She lay the ribbons next to the red and gold and continued. “Green and silver for Draco, but also green for luck, nurturing and health; silver for creativity, inspiration and protection and the dragon charm to represent not only Draco’s name but also his fierce spirit.”_ She placed a hand on each of their cheeks and leaned forward to kiss both of them on the cheek before returning to her place. She smiled as Molly handed her a small handkerchief. 

Finally, Arthur, carrying the last set of ribbons and stood before the two men, laying the ribbons across their wrists as well. _“Harry, you’ve been a wonderful addition to my family, as much like a son as if you had been birthed to us. I’m forever grateful for that and I love you. Draco, you’ve been a welcome surprise and you’ve made Harry happier than I’ve ever seen him. Thank you. I am so honoured to stand here today to give a father’s blessing to both of you and hope you know that you can always come to me for anything. I wish you both a long and happy life together.” _He smiled as he began to wrap the ribbons. _“I chose purple for healing, power and progress; gray for balance, neutrality and erasing – that you can move forward and let go of the past. The jeweled charm represents both of you, emerald and ruby enclosed in the infinity knot. I hope it reminds you every day that love is eternal and that the ups and downs of everyday life are fleeting. When life gets difficult, look at this and remember today and know that tomorrow is a new beginning.” _With that, he looped the last bit and the ribbons were knotted. 

As Arthur stepped back to his place, Harry finally lost control and a tear slid down his cheek. He smiled lopsidedly and mouthed _‘hello husband’_ at Draco. Draco’s eyes grew wide before he slowly mouthed _‘husband’_ back, his breath catching. 

Minerva, who had given them a moment, moved closer, looking at each of them as if gauging their condition before she turned to the guests to present them.

“Family and friends, I present to you Harry and Draco Malfoy-Potter.”

As those gathered applauded, Arthur approached them and helped them slip their hands free. They held the still knotted ribbons reverently between them as they moved slowly back down the aisle. As they left the ceremony tent, they paused to place the ribbons carefully into a prepared box that Hermione held, it’s glass lid allowing all who passed to see them. She turned to take the box into the Entrance Hall to sit alongside the guest registry.  
  


~~~~~  
  


Harry knew he was beaming, his hand clasped tightly in Draco’s as they made their way into the Great Hall for dinner. There were many stops for congratulations and well wishes on their way to the large table on the dais. Harry’s face was about to split in half, he was smiling so much, but how could he not? Harry had never seen Draco happier, and his own heart was bursting with joy. 

When they finally arrived at the head table, everyone took their seats – everyone except Harry and Draco, that is. Draco stood with him but had asked if Harry would speak for both of them and he had agreed.

“Before we begin this delicious dinner, Draco and I would like to welcome you all and thank you for coming to share this special day with us. There will of course be dancing and such afterwards and we hope you’ll stay for the party.” Draco smiled and took his seat, thinking that was the end of the speech, but Harry remained standing, winking at him, then smiling at their gathered friends. “I do have one other thing. At the end of dinner, before dessert, I have a surprise for Draco that I want you all to share with us. I’ll explain more then. So for now, enjoy!” Harry sat and was immediately drawn to the warmth at his side as Draco leaned close. 

“What surprise? Is this why you were late?” Harry shivered at the breath that ghosted across his ear and he closed his eyes for a moment, willing his body not to respond before he turned and smiled at his husband. Merlin, his husband. Harry wasn’t sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

“If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise, now would it? And yes, it’s why I was late.” The look on Draco’s face said he was feeling bad about yelling at Harry earlier and Harry leaned even closer before Draco could get upset. “Don’t, love. It’s fine. You didn’t know and I understand.” Harry finally gave in at that point and brushed his mouth over the pursed lips until they relaxed and smiled. “I love you and this is our day. Be happy!” Draco’s brilliant smile, meant only for him, was worth everything he’d gone through to make this day perfect.

After dinner, Harry stood again and waited for quiet to fall before he spoke. “It’s rare,” he began “that I manage to surprise... my husband but I think I’ve managed it today.” Harry spared a soft smiled for his beloved before he continued. “A while back, Draco shared a Malfoy wedding tradition with me, one that had been in his family for generations and he was upset that he couldn’t have the same tradition for our wedding. The Patisserie in Paris that always played a vital role in this tradition was simply overbooked and unable to do it. We chose a very beautiful cake from a local patisserie instead,” Harry indicated with his hand “and they’ve done a really wonderful job. That said, it’s not the same as the croquembouche that he had his heart set on. So, I set out to find a way to make him happy today despite the initial disappointment. Now, we’ll see if I succeeded.” 

Harry took Draco’s hand, smiling at the surprised look on his face and the pair crossed the room to the wall opposite their wedding cake. There, they stood in front of a very empty wall and with a quick kiss, Harry moved his hand in a series of intricate waves to remove the disillusionment spell and a massive table appeared. It was covered in white linens and silver multi-tiered trays laden down with intricate french pastries; mille-feuilles, macarons, éclairs, langues de chats, beignets, mini creme brulees, mini tart tatins, galettes, madeleines, palmiers and Victoria sponge with chocolate ganache. In the center of it all was a massive, towering croquembouche drizzled with caramel and chocolate, topped with a pulled sugar green and silver dragon and a red and gold phoenix, pre-flight with their tails wrapped around the top of the tower.

“Surprise,” Harry said quietly, looking at Draco. “Chef Cagnes sends his regards and regrets he wasn’t able to come to the wedding. He hopes the table pleases you. He said to tell you the fillings in the croquembouche are your favourites.” Harry watched as Draco looked at the table and at him and back to the table, his elegant hand clamped over his mouth and his eyes suspiciously bright. Harry smiled. 

“Harry, how …?” Draco began but then just shook his head and turned, wrapping his arms around Harry. “Thank you so much,” he whispered hoarsely into Harry’s neck and Harry pulled him close. “You’re welcome, love. Am I forgiven?”

Draco huffed a slightly wet-sounding laugh against Harry’s throat and dropped his face onto Harry’s shoulder. He had no doubt that Harry’s jacket would sport a few wet spots later. As they embraced, applause filled the room and Harry looked up for a moment and smiled before turning his attention back to Draco. He pulled back slightly and pointed to the front of the table. 

“He even made treacle tarts for me, despite the fact that he normally doesn’t. He must really like you.” With that, Draco looked down and began to laugh, noticing for the first time the miniature meringue albino peacocks sat proudly atop every miniature treacle tart. 

“Gods, that’s brilliant; it’s so you and me, just like the dragon and phoenix. It’s all just so, so beautiful and sweet. Oh Harry! We need a photograph of it before we destroy it.”

“Already done, but let’s do one with us in it,” Harry said as he called over their photographer, giving Draco a moment to compose himself before they posed, smiling in each other’s arms.  
  


  
~~~~~  
  


Full of great food and entirely too many french pastries, Harry took Draco by the hand and moved them into the center of the dance floor and into an embrace. The string quartet started soft and slow, filling the space with romantic tones. They swayed to the music and gazed into each other's eyes. Harry smiled. "There's one more photo I'd like," he admitted and Draco nodded. 

"Anything for you," Draco smiled back. "Where do you want to take it?"

"Right here," Harry said, motioning to the photographer. Then he waved his hand and white flower petals floated like fairy lights around them. Harry pulled Draco back into his arms and kissed him thoroughly as the flash of the camera lit up the scene.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> We live for your kudos and comments <3
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr:  
[Erin Riwen's tumblr](https://erin-riwen.tumblr.com/)  
[LLAP115's tumblr](https://llap115.tumblr.com)


End file.
